White Kisses
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Betrayed and sent to Japan by those he once thought of as family and friends in all but blood Harry finds himself finding love in the most strange places. Character bashing, angst, evil Order and Light side, Betrayal, yaoi, male/male pairing, none human Harry, DomSesshomaru/SubHarry pairing, time travel, One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Inuyasha and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**Warnings: Character bashing, angst, evil Order and Light side, Betrayal, yaoi, male/male pairing, none human Harry, DomSesshomaru/SubHarry pairing, time travel, One Shot. **

**Written for my dear friend Emerald Falcon.**

**White Kisses**

Emotions danced though his body as Harry stared blankly ahead of him at the plain white wall allowing the screams and shouts to wash over him like a large wave going past unnoticed. His mind ran though several different scenario's as he allowed himself to slowly curl up into a tight ball as he tried his best to ignore the world around him and become one with the bed he was curled up in. Silent tears coursed down his face and fell onto the plain white bed sheets only for Harry to ignore how the coldness and dampness seemed to mix together and press against his face.

"The boy needs to go somewhere where they can look after his _special_ needs," the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley snapped out with just venom that Harry could not help but to flinch, "The boy is no longer human! I cannot take the chance of him touching a single one of my babies! The mere thought of him marrying Ginny and giving me grandchildren makes me feel sick!"

"Molly..." Mr. Weasley said softly, Harry could feel the man's eyes on his body, "Please...I know that this is one of the very few pureblood ways we follow but still...this is Harry, our Harry. Do...do you think we should give him a second chance of sorts?"

Harry felt himself miss a breath at Mr. Weasley's words, some small dark corner of him found hope quietly and slowly blooming. He still had someone who was on his side, even if it was someone who would only touch him with a ten thousand foot pole.

"What do you have in mind Arthur?" Alastor asked, the old man's gruff voice causing Harry to bite his lip, "I know you used to think of the boy as another son and he did help to save us all from the Dark Lord so you might feel some sort of pity for him but you need to remember that the Harry Potter we all knew and cared for is gone. He died as soon as...as...he died as soon as a filthy fox demon."

"I know Alastor but still...what if we found him somewhere to live? Far away from us? We could give him all of his money and belongings so we would not have to deal with the guilt of doing something to him for the rest of our lives. We can leave him in the middle of nowhere in another country and we would not have to worry as we would be leaving him with everything he owns and would need to survive with," Mr. Weasley replied slowly and carefully as he thought every word out while Harry kept deadly still and as stiff as a board, "We could not be found guilty of murdering him either as we could say he technically just took everything he owns with him and moved away."

"Good idea lad," Alastor barked out a few moments later causing Harry's heart to freeze, "Though what about the brat's money and family power?"

"He can keep them, I will not let a single knut touch a single inch of skin on a Weasley family member's body," Mrs. Weasley replied strongly causing Harry to bite back a low whimper of emotional pain, "The boy is a demon, he is a dark creature! To prove it he came into his inheritance during the final battle. In my opinion that fact has destroyed any and every chance the _creature_ ever had at being accepted as it shows what a dark and evil creature he is."

"Very well, if that is it then tonight I will gather everything together that we need for this plan," Alastor said causing a mixture of confusing emotions to run though Harry's body, "I will use my contacts to have everything ready for t-"

"No need, I already have everything for this nature sorted out and settled," Mrs. Wealsey said cutting Alastor off causing Harry's heart to shatter into a million pieces, "I had planned for Ginny to marry and become pregnant with the creatures child while we took everything he owned so we could control him...though that was until he showed his true colours and I have never been so thankful for that!"

As a fresh wave of tears fell down Harry's face as Mrs. Weasley's words bounced around the empty private room of the hospital wing Madam Promfrey had placed him in. As the sound of fabric rustling and the sound of a heavy item falling from one hand to another hand came to the pair of black fox ears that rested on the top of Harry's head his mind and heart took this as the needed proof that the Weasley's and the people he had once thought of as friends had been planning something behind his back.

"I understand about the brat's belongings but what about the money?" Alastor asked, thanks to his sensitive demon hearing Harry heard Alastor pulling out his wand, "And where do you want me to send him too?"

"Not now, not now that I know that the Potter family has demon blood in it and that demons have touched the money," Mrs. Weasley replied and Harry could just picture the look of disgust on her face, "As for where to send the creature too...how about Japan? I overheard Bill and Charlie talking about it once, apparently they both had a job in Japan and the place is filled to the brim with strange magic and demon's. Hopefully the creature will not last a single second in Japan, it was always my children that saved him you know, without them Potter would not of been able to do half the things that he has done."

"Very well, I will make a Portkey to send him to Japan so that nothing can be linked to us," Alastor replied as he ignored the rest of Mrs. Weasley's words on purpose.

As the sound of Alastor moving around behind him came to Harry's ears Harry could not help the small sniffle as his silky black fox ears with white tips lay flat against his head and his nine black fox tails with white tips covered his body in an attempt to act like a blanket. Thoughts, ideas and emotions ran though Harry's mind as he tried to work out just what he could and would do next, while this would mean that he would be dumped in a strange new place without anyone to help him it would also mean that he would be free. He would be free from all of the lies, half truths and manipulations that seemed to be his whole life.

'I...I hope that this new life in Japan will work out for the best...' Harry thought nervously as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly 'And at least I know that I sort of have a friend in Mr. Weasley...sort of anyway.'

All too soon Harry heard a gruff 'Portus' being spoken and the sound of a harsh tap of a wand against something metal and solid. Knowing that his time in England was down to the last few minutes at best Harry did his best to hold himself together for a tiny bit longer, he would allow himself to break down when he was alone in Japan. He would not give these three backstabbers the satisfaction of seeing him totally lose it.

"Right, everything is ready, I have set up the Portkey to take him to a small abandoned flat that the Order used to use when they where first formed and they had to do over sea's missions," Alastor said as he slowly made his way over to Harry, the sound of his peg leg echoed loudly though the private room on the hard cold tiles, "If nothing else we will not have to worry about anything if we get caught because we did give him everything he would need and not kill him."

It was almost as if time slowed down to a total standstill for Harry as it felt like an eternity for Alastor to make his way over to him. Though fear hit Harry when he felt two small martial pouches, they had shrunk everything and placed it in one pouch while the other pouch was linked to his vault, being pushed into his old worn trouser pocket by Alastor. Though what scared him the most was the dark threatening words that the man whispered darkly into one of his human ears as he did so.

"I know your awake _demon_ so listen closely, you better not return to England without a damn good reason you hear me? I want this to be the last time I ever see your filthy demon self again. You can have a fresh start, for all I care you can find true love and have kids or die in your own bodily fluids but if you _ever_ return without a damn good reason then I _will_ kill you," Alastor promised darkly only to push a hard metal square object into Harry's hand and whispered the password causing the Portkey to activate, "Get Lost You Filthy Demon."

With those horrible parting words as the last thing Harry heard before he felt the familiar pull of a Portkey and the horrible pure white of the hospital bed disappeared from his sight. As a large amount of different colours passed by in a whirlwind overwhelming sadness and betrayal slowly found its way up out of Harry causing him to burst out into a fresh wave of tears once again. He cried for those he lost, for those he left behind, for those who truly cared about him, for those who always hated him, for the fact that he would never see his precious Godson grow up and he cried because he finally could cry.

He took no notice of how the whirlwind of colours around him slowly stopped and formed solid blocks of colours until he found himself landing roughly on the hard ground like a load of dumped dirty laundry on the floor. It took several minutes for Harry to pull himself together though he did not try very hard, after all he had no one to hide his emotions from. Sniffling slightly one of his long black tails came up his face allowing Harry to wipe away the remaining of his tear.

Not really caring that he was lying on the floor of an abandoned Order flat Harry slowly turned his head to look for some form of indication that would let him know a rough guess of the time only to spot a window, it was pitch black outside though the buildings seemed to be light up brighter than a Christmas Tree. Realising that it was the middle of the night in Japan Harry lighted his head slightly and slid one of his under his head and used it as a pillow as he slowly drifted off to sleep. At the moment he could not care where about in his 'new flat' that he slept, be it on a bed or on the floor all that matters to Harry and his extreme exhaustion was the fact that he could finally sleep.

As Harry fell asleep, glad that he had allowed Madam Promfrey to heal him totally before allowing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Alastor Moody in, he dreamt of nothing but startling white sheets and the odd cruel whispered voice though everything vanished into nothingness as Harry slipped into a deep exhausted sleep unaware of just what was about to happen to him.

*****Meanwhile at Kagome's house outside the Bone Eater's Well*****

Hard gold eyes glared at everything in sight as the owner let out a dark growl as he gracefully stepped away from the well with the silence and grace that only a well seasoned fighter could process. Thanks to the area being untouched by the bright loud nightlights and night life of the more busy areas of the city the figure stayed hidden in the shadows without showing himself. It was not until the person had made their way from the well to Kagome's house and the porch light suddenly went on, causing the figure to hiss in anger as the bright light hit his eyes, to suddenly be lit up.

"Stupid humans and their stupid attempts at using demon powers," Sesshomaru sneered as he glared at the porch light.

As Sesshomaru looked around the area he a look of pure disgust appeared on his face as he took in every little bit of detail of what the future looked like. To Sesshomaru it seemed as if human's had gotten a lot worse in the hundreds of years that had gone by if the sounds and smells alone was anything to go by.

'I wish I did not have to take another step forwards in this time and could go back the way I came, back to the past but if I did then I would not find _him_' Sesshomaru thought darkly as he pulled himself to his full height.

Sniffing the air around him as he took in every scent around him, some of which made Sesshomaru want to throw up, he looked for a certain scent. A certain scent that he had caught on his half brother's woman's books that the time travelling female had been sent by her cousin in a strange far land called England. Remembering the rumours and other bits of information that he had found out Sesshomaru had travelled forwards in time like his brother and the female to the future and was now searching for the wonderful scent that covered the book from England.

In Sesshomaru's opinion he had never smelt anything so good, so delicious, yummy, erotic, tantalising and _perfect_. For some strange reason the scent seemed to be calling out to him in a strange way, it was almost as if the scent was calling to him, begging him to follow it so he could find the owner of just a wonderful scent. With these almost primitive instincts and needs bubbling up inside of him Sesshomaru could not help but to allow his body to drag him on a wild goose chase though time to find the owner of the scent and something told him that the person who the scent belonged to would be something special to Sesshomaru.

Letting out a dark growl of disgust as the smell of pollution hit him Sesshomaru did his best to ignore the new unfamiliar smells, which was nothing at all like the smells in his time, and concentrated on finding the owner of the strange scent.

'I wonder if this England place is closer or farther away from where I am now that I am in the future' Sesshomaru thought as a frown appeared on his face as he continued to try and find the scent 'They must have found new faster ways of travelling...though then again these _are_ humans we are talking about.'

As Sesshomaru allowed his mind to drift as he began to mentally sort though all the different scents it came to him as a sudden surprise when he finally found himself smelling that beautiful and sinful scent again. Realising that with how strong the scent was that the owner must be very close by Sesshomaru straightened himself out and flattened his hair and clothes, for some strange reason Sesshomaru felt a confusing need to look his best for the first time he meet the scent's owner.

Taking another deep sniff to committee the smell to memory so he could easily follow it while ignoring the other smells and moving as fast and as safely as possible Sesshomaru began to move. Running at top speed it did not take Sesshomaru long for him to make it to the bottom of the large stairs that led up to the shrine and Kagome's home from the main road.

'It seems that humans become even more filthy and disgusting in the future' Sesshomaru thought darkly as a car drove innocently pass allowing Sesshomaru to get the full smell of the horrible gas that the car produced. Keeping a blank face though Sesshomaru quickly turned left and ran down the path of a main street not caring about who saw him as he followed the scent.

As he followed the scent and found himself getting closer and closer a wave of excitement hit him. Sesshomaru allowed his mind to drift off into finding the owner of just a lovely scent to prevent himself from taking too much notice of the bright flashing lights that appeared every now and then and also the surprised gasps of shock from the humans that was walking along the street only to see a silvery blur and a sharp wind.

About ten minutes away from the shrine and well Sesshomaru found himself standing in front of a medium sized building that held hundreds if not thousands of doors close together. Taking a closer look at the building that looked as if it was about to fall down at any second the wind blew past him and the scent he had been following hit him again, this time though it was _very_ fresh meaning one thing.

'The owner of the scent is inside this building' Sesshomaru thought as a deadly smirk appeared on his face as he began to slowly walk towards the building while trying to work out just which door the owner of the scent hid behind 'This is a lot like one of those stupid games my brother's female taught Rin once though this little _game_ has a much more interesting end to it.'

Unknowingly Sesshomaru licked his lips in excitement when he worked out that the scent was the strongest on the third floor. Without a second thought using his demon strength Sesshomaru jumped upwards and landed on the landing of the third floor and looked around for any extra clues or signs. Sniffing the air for the scent so he could pin point which door exactly the owner of the scent was behind Sesshomaru found his attention being drawn to the third door along.

Allowing the scent to guide him Sesshomaru slowly and forcibly, he did not want to suddenly run into the room and pounce no matter how tempting it was to do so, walked along the wooden floor, ignoring how it seemed to creek, and made his way to stand in front of the oddly plain looking third door. Taking one last sniff to make sure that this was the right door a passionate expression appeared on Sesshomaru's face as the demon lord quickly used his demon strength to pull open the door only to frown in confusion when the door did not budge a single inch. Growling darkly Sesshomaru channelled his full power and strength and pulled open the door, the result of which was the door being pulled off of its hinges as Sesshomaru held it in his hand with door handle, door, hinges and all.

"Stupid door not wanting to open, it was most likely some sort of stupid human trick," Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he uncaringly dumped the door down on the door on the floor besides him.

With a quick sniff of the air to double check that he was about to enter the right area, though that was no really needed due to how strong the smell was, Sesshomaru gracefully and powerfully walked through the door with his head held high and showing some emotion. If this was his maybe mate he was about to meet from what the scent was practically screaming at him he wanted to make a good first impression and not mess things up, unlike how his idiotic younger brother had done with his mate when they had first met.

Walking though the door Sesshomaru suddenly found himself feeling as if he had stepped onto a battle field. His senses were screaming at him to be careful, that danger was only a single wrong step away, though he kept moving forwards and all because of that wonderful scent.

'If this person does turn out to be my mate I will remove them from this environment as soon as possible' Sesshomaru thought with a concerned and worried frown as he found only blank cold walls and floor. As hard as he looked Sesshomaru could not find a single item that seemed to give him any sort of information on his maybe mate. If it was not for the wonderful scent that had been leading him though time like a cat playing with a helpless mouse in its claws with the large chance of the owner of the scent being his mate Sesshomaru would of just ignored the scent or walked in without a single care about the owner of the scent.

Moving though the hallway Sesshomaru followed the delicious scent only to find his path finally blocked by another closed door. Sesshomaru could not help the low frustrated growl that came out of his mouth as the scent, stronger than ever, was blocked by another stupid door. With glowing eyes Sesshomaru harshly pulled the door open which this time was not locked. As the door slammed open Sesshomaru found himself pinned to the spot as the scent hit him full power, emotions he had long since forgotten how to express or feel was back in full force. Being careful not to give anything away by how he walked in case the he frightened his maybe mate, which was looking to be possible if what the scent was currently doing to him.

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru increased his speed only to come to a sudden stop when he found himself standing in the middle of a large room. Though it was not the broken windows or the bare walls with large cracks falling down them or the lack of furniture or even the strange stain on the carpet near the broken window that looked a lot like dried blood. No, it was the small figure huddled up on the floor. If it was not thanks to the slow rising and falling that told Sesshomaru that the figure was alive and most likely asleep he would of thought that the person was dead.

As Sesshomaru's eyes ran over the small figure he could not help the small moan that came to his lips or the spark in his eyes as he looked at the person's perfect body. As his eyes looked over the person's body he felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he found himself drawn to those kissable red lips.

'Pull yourself together Sesshomaru' Sesshomaru told himself quickly when he realised just what he was doing 'You need to make sure that he is not a threat before you let any _romantic_ feelings get in the way.'

Now thinking clearly and not concentrating on the person's perfect bum or their kissable lips Sesshomaru spotted a strange black blanket covering the figure's small body only to frown in confusion when he saw the blanket twitch and move much like his own tail did.

'If this person does have a tail then that would make him a demon' Sesshomaru thought as a frown appeared on his face 'But my idiotic brother's woman said there were no demons in the future...stupid human female, doesn't know how to look past the end of her nose.'

With the chance that the person in front of him might be a demon Sesshomaru found his feelings slowly start to increase in power and his inner beast began to pay more attention. Still though he did not want to take any chances, with his hand on sword Sesshomaru slowly began to walk forwards only to freeze as a loud creek echoed though out the room before Sesshomaru could make a single complete step forwards.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew he found himself staring into bright emerald eyes that shone brighter than any emeralds or other precious stones he had ever seen. The need within him that was already burning strongly thanks to the delicious scent seemed to gain a boost from those amazing eyes that seemed to draw him in.

"W-Who are you?" the emerald eyed male nervously asked causing Sesshomaru to have to bite his check harshly to stop himself from pouncing on the other, it seemed that his voice was just as sinful as his scent and eyes, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I want you," Sesshomaru said suddenly, unable to think before speaking for the very first time as he found his eyes drawn upwards to the pair of white tipped black fox ears that rested in messy black hair.

"Why do you want me for?" Harry asked with wide but careful eyes as he unwrapped his tails from around him as he slowly stood up.

Sesshomaru was unable to form words as he watched the beauty in front of him slowly stand up allowing an amazingly mouth watering view that seemed to freeze Sesshomaru brain even more. As the fur blanket was removed from around the young man's body Sesshomaru found himself proven right when the fur blanket transformed into not one but nine white tipped black tails that could only belong to one type of demon, a Kitsune.

"I have travelled though time to find you, I wished to meet with you and develop a relationship with you," Sesshomaru said simply as he refused to mess around with his heart, besides something seemed to be telling him to tell the truth with this young Kitsune and he was never one to ignore this sort of voice, "And hopefully our relationship will bloom into something more."

Emotions washed over Harry as he stared unbelieving at what he could only describe as a sex God. The powerful gold eyes seemed to pull him in while the power and strength that the strange male held seemed to make Harry feel more protected and safe then he had ever felt in his whole life, a deep almost primeval feeling yelled at him to jump into the male's arms though his more human side caused him to stay rooted to the ground. How could he trust this man in front of him, it did not matter to Harry that he was obviously not human did nothing to put him off in fact it did the opposite for some reason though if he had to guess he would of put it down to his demon side.

"How can I know that you are someone to trust? How can I know that you won't hurt me or try to kill me? How do I know that someone did not send you here to kill me?" Harry asked while choosing his questions carefully but at the same time he kept them vague and clear of anything that might help the strange man.

"I do not know but I do know that I will do my best to protect you, to be truthful with you and to honour you in every way possible," Sesshomaru said with a stiff small bow, he could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth yet for some strange reason they sounded so right, so natural, "I guess we will just have to get to know each other...though if you will permit me I would like to bring you back with me to my home. I feel that it might be for the best..."

As the handsome male looked around him Harry could not help the shy blush that formed on his face, for some strange reason he felt like he had to find an excuse to tell this man. If it was anyone else Harry would not of cared or bothered but for some strange unknown reason this man did.

"I...This is not my place, at the moment I am going through a rough patch," Harry answered shyly only for his blush to increase when the taller male sent him a smirk, oh the things that man could do to him with just a smirk and he had only just met him.

"I know this is fast but will you accept my offer?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking at the adorable sight in front of him, "I understand that I basically forced my way in and I am a total stranger but..."

As Harry listened to the man's words and he spent more and more time in the other's presence he could not help the warm feeling growing inside of him that had been shattered when he had been kicked out of his home country.

'What have I got to lose?' Harry thought as he tried his best to ignore the strange feeling inside of him 'I have nothing to lose and the only way to go is up...maybe this will mean a better future? Though there is one thing that I need to know before I go anywhere with this Sex God.'

Unknown to Sesshomaru of the thoughts dancing though the black haired Kitsune's head his emotions where just as chaotic and confusing as the others. Lust, pure love, the need to pamper the smaller male along with the need to protect the Kitsune with his life was just a few of the many emotions dancing though Sesshomaru. In his emotional chaos the only thing that Sesshomaru knew was right was him and this handsome Kitsune being togehter.

"I will go with you, after all I have nothing to lose but everything to gain," Harry said softly but seriously as he gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes making sure he had the other's full attention, "But there is one thing I would like to know before I go with you."

"Just one?" Sesshomaru asked as he tilted his head to the side unaware of the new bout of emotions his actions caused for Harry, "If I was in your position I would have more than one, in face I welcome all of your questions. I understand how hard this might be plus you will be going back in time...if it would make you feel better we could spend some time together in this time, away from any humans, getting to know each other before going back in time."

"Thank you, I would really like that, after all it is not every day you find yourself standing in front of someone who has barged their way into your...into the area you were sleeping in only to give you this sort of offer," Harry replied with a shy smile causing Sesshomaru to return it with a rare true smile of his own, "But first...who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said as he introduced himself politely while mentally beating himself for forgetting something so basic but important, "May I ask for your name?"

"It is nice to meet you Sesshomaru," Harry greeted while allowing a small amount of relief to enter him, he knew for sure that there was or had been any Death Eater's or anyone trying to kill him by the name of Sesshomaru, "My name is Harry Potter, Lord of the noble house of Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and defeater of Voldemort."

"Handsome and powerful," Sesshomaru said as he reached out and took Harry's hand into his own, "It is an honour to meet you Lord Potter."

"Harry...please, I would like it for you to call me Harry," Harry replied shyly only for his whole body to go bright red as Sesshomaru placed a gentlemen's kiss on top of his hand.

"I will do as you ask of me, Harry," Sesshomaru answered with a certain look which had Harry's legs almost turning into jelly, "I promise you that you will be safe while in my company, after all a treasure just as you deserves to be protected and treasured."

At that moment of time Harry knew his heart had won over his mind, he had fallen in deeply in love at first sight with this handsome stranger who had appeared in front of him. For some strange reason all of a sudden Harry felt that his future was not so dark, it was now lit by a handsome, sexy golden eyed silver haired demon lord.

**The End.**


End file.
